House Of Hades
by WonderlandJunkie
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are stuck In Tartarus while the other 6 look for the doors of death. slight cornyness. This is my first fanfiction. It's a work in progress. It's good though! Almost Crack!fic, and Percy!whump throughout. BEWARE:Some cursing
1. Crack!

Percy

Usually holding hands with Annabeth made percy giddy, but while falling into

a terrifying pit ugly evilness, not so much. A million thoughts were running through his head at once (Many of them went like, "AAAAAHH!") .Then it all stopped. Annabeth was here. He pulled her toward him in a tight embrace. Then he screamed bloody murder. Annabeth put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her intent was clear, _shut up seaweedbrain. _It worked. Their speed was rapidly increasing, Percy pulled away and flipped them over so he was the closest to the ground and before Annabeth could protest they hit with a sickening crack.

Annabeth

Annabeth laid on Percy's chest while she regained her bearings, then she let out a string of curses so long, even a horse would be impressed. For the most part he had cushioned her fall, but her previously broken ankle was shown little mercy. She sat up slowly to check on him and gasped. A pool of blood had gathered around his head, and his arm was in a VERY unnatural position. His pulse was slow and faint. She scrambled for ambrosia and soon realized her backpack was lost. She checked his pockets and found one mashed up piece. In panic she opened his mouth and forced it down his throat. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned.


	2. Worms

Nico

"Dammit!" . Nico had been trying to Iris message Percy and Annabeth for the past hour. He knew it wasn't possible but he was desperate. He finally gave up and trudged to mess hall. Everyone looked sort of depressed. Piper picked at the pink sprinkles on her donut. Nico grabbed one and stuffed his face with it. "Any luck?" Jason asked, "No... But I talked to Chiron. He said that we shouldn't wait and we should head straight to Greece.". "Well that's Just enlightening! SO helpful!" said Frank sarcastically. Everyone stared at their untouched donuts (Except Nico of course.)

Nico practically fell out of his seat when "HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS LIVING! GIANT PINK KILLER SNAIL!" was screeched over the intercom. Everyone jumped up in confusion. And sure enough, a huge pink banana slug was sucking on the figure head. "Well this is just delightful..." Nico muttered under his breath. Nico had been through a lot for age 15, but giant, brightly colored slugs? This was new. Jason just stared at the thing slackjawed, while Leo ran around screaming and coach hit it with a stick. "Shut your mouth Jason, and Leo, get this thing airborn!" Leo jiggled his wii remote around a bit and the ship was off the water.

Unfortunately Leo's jiggling wasn't very helpful because the thing just kept hanging on. Leo's fear turned to anger and he screamed, "GET OFF MY DRAGON HEAD!" and he joined Coach in the act of whacking. Soon everyone joined in . Apparently, It didn't appreciate that very much, because it started spitting purple loogies everywhere. After an incredibly long amount of time,it finally it lost its grip and fell back into the ocean with a, "OOOOOOOH!". "Well that was an exciting breakfast." said Hazel, spitting purple snot out of her mouth. "No kidding" Nico gasped. Somehow the hot pink slug had lightened the mood. Nico was almost glad they didn't kill it. It was sort of cute... sort of.


	3. Pink Floyd Music Video

Percy

"Ow." was all Percy said when he regained conciousness. He tried to get up, which was a horrible idea. Immediately he fell back and white hot pain surged through his veins, he was too tired to cry out. "you ok seaweadbrain?" Annabeth asked. He mumbled some incoherent ramblings and then said "No" and blacked out.

His dream was sort of like a Pink Floyd music video. So... wierd. Their were some cartoon killer waffles and a few purple cobras. It didn't really make any sense, which was fine with Percy. At the moment he wasn't really in the mood for any phycic dream message crap. He wanted a nice random dream that did not predict his impending death. That was what he got, amazingly. Then he woke up, not so nice. Annabeth was very rudely slapping him and screaming in his ear to wake couldn't hear her screams though, he just layed there wondering why she was mouthing his name.. She sighed in relief and then yelled, "You were dead for 2 minutes!". But Percy just saw her mouth moving. "Can you speak up,". Her eyes widened and then everything clicked in his head. Annabeth didn't say anything and stuffed some ambrosia in his mouth and started setting his broken bones.

The pain reduced to a dull throbbing. But he still wasn't in any shape to fight for his life. He still couldn't hear. He hoped to his dad that this was just a temporary side effect of falling into scary dark holes. Something whacked him in the head that destroyed his hearing, he wished he could un-whack. He wasn't so much scared of the deaf part, he was more freaked out at the death part. See, if he couldn't hear, predicting approach of a predator would be impossible. Hopefully the oh so amazing magic food would help a bit. He was ripped out ofhis thought process by a violent rumbling in the floor of the pit.


	4. Hot Pychopath

Leo

My day was going fine, (well...as 'fine' as my life can get.) until a 16-year-old psychopath landed on the deck of my ship. Then my day became

spectacular.I was steering the ship, pondering my evil, uncoincedental bad luck, when a super sonic BOOM shook the ship. I switched to autopilot and

sprinted to thesource of the noise. (I know, not the smartest idea. What can I say, I live on edge.) I stopped dead in my tracks with my jaw on the floor.

One word. in front of me was a unconscious, covered in soot (good sign.), beautiful looking girl. I knew she was bad ass just looking at her! She

was practically smirking in her sleep! (another pro, NICE cleavage.) I was brought out of my daydreams by someone snapping in front of my eyes. "Wake

up you perve!" Piper snapped at me.

Then, the girls eyes popped open. She jumped up, grabbed me by the suspenders and held her knife up to my neck. I

couldn't hold back a flirtatious, "Yowza!". Jason gave me an exasperated look. What can I say? Flirting is part of my nature. "Very flattering pretty boy, but

I'm not that weak-willed. Anyone makes a move, I maim him. Lucky for you, I'm not the killing type." She called me pretty boy! "Let's just put down the

knife, and talk like normal people." Jason pleaded calmly. Mystery girl gave a little chuckle. "Do I seem normal to you?" She asked. "Not at all..." Piper

muttered under her breath. Frank threw her a look that said 'SHUT UP!' The girl's hold on me wasn't that strong. I'm not surprised considering she fell

from who knows where, and created a dent on my spectacular ship! I'd get her back for that. If I lived that long. If they all attacked her at once they could

easily take her down. But that rose a question. Who was quicker?

She slowly edged to the railing of the ship, bringing me with her. "How far off the water is this sucker?" She asked. everyone looked at me. "Ummm...

around 800 feet." I stuttered. "Any other way off?" She asked hopefully. "Well, if you were hoping to survive in the process, nope." I said, popping the p.

She sighed, and pushed me away with a gentle shove. "In that case, I'll be going on a one way ride to hell. See-yah on the other side!" And she

jumped over the railing with a wave. I stared at the edge in shock. She crashed into his boat, threatened him and his friends, and then jumped to her death.

This was one crazy chick! Just my type. I ran to the rail and grabbed her hand just in time. "I forgot to mention, their is one way out. Stay with us for a

while." "What makes you think I want to stay with you?" "It;s hell of a lot better than going to wel...hell." She stared at me skeptically and pulled herself up

I stuck out my hand. "Leo." she took it. "Charlie.".

My friends were giving me this look like, 'Why the hell would you save the life of an insanely freaky girl who threatened your life, and almost

committed suicide?!' I shrugged and gave them a look that said, 'She's hot.'


	5. Lot's of Freaked people

**Hint from the author**

**Leo: thankyou SO much for giving me an extremely hot, clinically insane girlfriend!**

**Me:Any time leo, I thought you needed just to warn you, Charlie has this strange habit of standing on tables and doing stand up comedy in her sleep. Just a warning.**

****Annabeth

I am completely, utterly, freaked. I mean, who could blame me, my boyfriends gone deaf, I've been dragged into freaking HELL, not only that, but I started her period in TARTARUS! I mean seriously! Worst timing EVER!

Percy's even worse. He is currently running around (or more stumbling, perhaps.) in circles singing "Come on Eileen" by dexy's midnight runners REALLY loud. This is NOT helping the monster situation. We have managed to find a cave of some sort that some-what protects us from monsters, but singing at the top of your lungs, does not help in the slightest.

He's started singing "Another one Bites the Dust". I'm really starting to question his taste in music. I mean 80's hits? Really? I go over to see how he's doing. "Hey." He ignores me and just keeps on singing. He can't hear... I grab his shoulder as a sign to calm down, And he grabs me in a bear hug and he breaks down crying.

I rub his back. It's the only thing I can think to do. To tell the truth, I'm not really great with situations like this. I'm not a softie, and neither is Percy. (except for now of course.) He pulls away and starts shaking his head, trying to get himself to stop. He starts singing again, naturally.

Then I started to sing with him. He noticed my mouth singing the lyrics and he smiled a bit. Good sign. We started singing "Masterplan" by Oasis. We were both singing at the top of our lungs. Who cares if the monsters heard Let them listen!We sounded great! We danced and sang, and it was a totally corny, sad, hilarious, stupid, happy, moment. And it worked.

Frank

I'm skeptical of Charlie. REALLY skeptical. Like, OH MY GODS! YOU'RE CLINICALLY INSANE AND YOUR'E STAYING IN THE ROOM NEXT TO MINE, I'M SCARED! skeptical. Yes the guest room is RIGHT next to mine, which totally freaks me out. First she falls out of nowhere onto the deck of the ship, then she puts a knife to Leo's neck, then she practically commits suicide and jumps off the side of the boat. And naturally, Leo is utterly smitten and saves her ass. THEN she shakes his hand like nothing happened and introduces herself!

What is up with this chick?! I sighed and headed upstairs for some grub. I seriously needed some comfort food. Their was just to much going on. When I got to the deck I considering sprinting back down the stairs. Charlie was standing alone. But nope, my body took over and walked right up to her and asked, "Who ARE you?" This, my friends, is a stupid question to ask to a possible serial killer. "Who do you think I am?" I was definitely not expecting that answer, and I probably shouldn't have said anything, but for some reason, my mouth decided that now would be a great time to disobey and piss me off. "I think your one crazy bitch."I said nonchalantly. She shrugged and said, "Sounds about right." and walked off.

I almost liked her in that moment. That is, until night time came it just got weird.

**Yep, Percy's having a break down. I mean singing 80's hits in time of distress? who does that! (Me) not that you needed to know that. **


	6. Drunk People, Crazy People, Same Thing!

**Srry nerds! I sort of gave up on the story for a while, but I'm back! Pre-pare for unadulterated wierdness!.**

Nico

I hear singing. Singing at two a-clock in the morning. Pleasant. I groan and turn over in my cot. Whoever it is will shut up at some point. "Hey man, I gotta straighten my face! This mellow thighed chick just put my spine outta place!" Alright, this is getting outta hand.

Singing about sex in the middle of the night is just to much for my hormonal and highly adhd brain to handle right now. I don't even care if it's a Bowie song, it's annoying!

I sigh and force myself to fall out of bed. I drag myself to the intercom (Leo put an intercom in every room.) in the corner of my room and yell, "Will the passenger singing 'Suffragette City' PLEASE shut up!". Their was a moment of silence, then, "Hey, don't lean on me man, cause you can't afford the ticket!". Their was a collective groan from every other person on the boat. Including Fergus or whatever the dragons name is.

I followed the noise to the game room where Jason, Frank,and Piper were staring at the pin-ball machine slack-jawed. Standing on the top of the machine was Leo singing, in a bra and some batman boxers. This is all to much. Everyone turns toward Charlie who was laughing so hard tears were running down her face. _"_I _gasp _was looking _chuckle_ for the bathrooms," she said.

Jason tried to coax an explanation out of her, "Take a deep breath."he tried. "Its all to good!" she wheezed as she rolled across the floor. Crazy person. She finally calmed down enough for her to slur a response. "ok, ok, so I was looking for the bathroom, when I found Ziggy over here looking through someones stuff in room 4."Frank butted in, "Percy's room." Charlie carried on, " With a beer bottle in his hand." Piper gasped, "Percy's beer stash has been discovered!"

"Then, he saw me and we knocked back a couple. Then, he started to serenade me. " she finished. She's not telling the whole story. "Why is he not wearing any pants?And more importantly, why is he wearing a bra?" "Ask the beer!" was the last thing she said before passing out, Leo falling off the pin-ball machine not a beat later.

Sigh, we really shouldn't have let this girl on our boat.

Percy

We've been walking for approximately 4 hours with no sign of life what-so-ever. And considering this is a gigantic monster prison we should at LEAST see a few demon bugs sitting around a plastic table playing poker for cigarettes. Never mind, we shouldn't be seeing that. If we were it would mean we were clinically insane.

We saw a few hellhounds six hours ago, but nothing after that. Suddenly, Annabeth started running/limping. "Come on, really? Right now? of all times to speed off, the one moment my thoughts are some what organized?" I saw Annabeth roll her eyes at my crazy, unorthodox statement and look at something on the ground. I sigh an jog over to where she's crouching.

She looks at me with a crazy grin and points at the dirt. "Love, I think your going bonkers, but don't worry, were in it together. Iv'e been seeing Christian Slater on a red tricycle writing a suicide note three times in the last two hours."** (For all you people who haven't ****seen the 'Heathers' ignore my movie reference.)** She chuckled and rolled her eyes again, still pointing.

I bite and stare at the ground for a minute. I finally get it. The dirt is wet. I can't help but give a squeal of joy. I draw as much water as I can from the ground and let it flow into my hands. Suddenly, I hear a ringing in my ears, and with an extremely loud POP, I can hear Annabeth laughing at my girly scream.

Unfortunately, The joy doesn't last long. The ground starts to rumble, again.

**Uneventful chap, I know. But I needed to do some crack!fic. By the way, I have a somewhat awesome blog now and viewers would be appreciated. It's called, Stuff, Things, and Other Objects of Interest. Check it out!**

**Please! I beg of you! Press the magic blue button u see before you and comment!**


	7. How to fight with a candle

**Hi peeps! The fact that I'm updating so early should be considered a gift, cause in reality, I am the ultimate slacker. **

**Zrexhearts: Thx for the self-esteem boost! You'd be the first to actually look at my blog by the way. **

**Mannu: Oprah, how very bold of you.**

**Crazypeanutattack: Yes, leo is very out of it, but what can I say? so am I!**

**Shanna: You actually inspired me to start up the story again. It was that and the fact that I was really bored.**

Leo

You try steering a boat with a killer hangover and everyone taunting you about doing a strip tease and see how you like it?! Yeah, I thought so. Ughh. Why do I have to be so spontaneous? Charlie is still passed out in the game room. I SO wish we could trade places. Why can't she be the one who stood on the pinball machine in her underwear? Wait, theirs some big blob on the horizon. No...it can't be? But it is. Just my luck.

Annabeth

"We've got company!" Percy yelled over the din. I scrambled for something in the dirt to defend myself with, and came up with a...candle. What? Anyways, the rumble got louder as a HUGE army of every monster we've ever defeated and more, stampeded its way toward us! This NOT going to end well. When I turned around to look for Percy I saw him sprinting in the opposite direction. I did the smart thing and followed his lead. As I caught up I told him to zig zag to throw them off track. "Annabeth, I don't think that's going to do us much good, considering theirs like, a million of them and two of us!" he screamed over the march of the monster army.

Suddenly I was frozen in my running stance, percy paralyzed as well a few feet in front of me. "Oh darlings, did you really think you would get out the easy way? Oh you demigods! You're so gullible! It's adorable!" a hollow voice cackled. "You must be looking at a different dictionary, 'cause I don't really consider falling 9,000 feet into the pits of hell the 'easy' way out." I stated sarcastically from my stationary spot in the dirt. "Now don't get smart with me young lady! I can always make your death more painful! But first, I would LOVE to see you flaunt your confidence in battle."

The unseen voice that could only belong to Gaia freed us of our invisible bonds. In an instant me and Percy were back to back, slashing and stabbing. "If we don't get out of this alive Annabeth, I just wanted to let you know, it was me who died your hair with blue koolaid while you were sleeping last summer." Ha! I knew it was him! "Percy I swear, when we get out of this, I'm gonna beat you so hard, you'll crap yourself!" Percy just laughed nervously and slashed off a monster head. " We'll see about that."


	8. Sexy Nerds

**No reviews whatsoever?! I'm very offended...anyways, sorry I haven't written in SO long, I was just to busy listening to Vampire Weekend and writing songs expressing my extreme annoyance of my INSANE step mother. **

Percy

I feel so bad ass right now. I mean sure, I'm totally doomed. But I look SO awesome! I am kicking some major demon ass! All I need is some awesome back round music. Echoes by The Rapture would be cool...

Annabeth is right next to me fighting with a candle. What? And she's soaking. I look under me and find my own personal hurricane. Oh, the perks of being a son of Poseidon. I have an Idea... I grab Annabeth and pull her onto my back. "Hold on!" I make my tornado of water as tall as I can and speed it into oblivion. meanwhile Annabeth is screaming some very choice words about my never-ending idiocy. "A simple thank you, would have sufficed." I retort to her with a smirk. She just scoffs.

When my storm dies down we rush into a musty cave. "What do we do now?" I ask, "We have to keep moving, Gaia is looking for us." "Doesn't that mean we should stay off the ground? She is the queen of dirt and all." "God I hate it when your smart..." I give her a satisfied smirk. "Oh your just saying that, you think it's sexy," She blushes and smacks me. Hehe...

Piper

We can see it... We can see it and now it all makes sense! From our spot suspended in the air we could see the Parthenon of Greece, and inside were two shimmering, gold, doors.

Annabeth

He's right. I find it REALLY sexy. So sexy infact, that's it's killing me to walk behind him. SOO sexy that I have to stop us in the middle of our hike along the cliff, and french him like there's no tomorrow. When coming up for air, Percy gives me this really confused look, then he just smiles and we make out for a while.

Before this, I never really thought about the perks that could come with falling into Tartarus. We were . We could...but we couldn't! We did it in the lake at once (Poseidon still holds a grudge to the very day for traumatizing the fish.)...Maybe later, when they weren't being chased by dirt queens and their demon armies.

**I know, some what uneventful, but I was in a rush! REVIEW!**


	9. Metaphors are Hard

**Ohmygod...I am so tired! I shouldn't be writing this late but it's now or never with this sort of thing, so forgive me for extra weirdness. P.s:Listen to Allstar by Smash Mouth! Best percabeth song EVER! One more note: am I the the only one who thinks Percy would look, or be somewhat Hispanic?  
**

**Piper**

This all happened so fast! One moment I'm lying in my room having a very pleasant dream about me being awesome, then I'm awake, squealing in fear/delight (mostly fear) at the fact that we found it, and how easy it was...

**Percy**

Life sucks. Life sucks bad. I've been way to optimistic the last week! I mean we fell. into fucking. Tartarus. What is the deal?! Has the entire universe decided that I was their personal punching bag? This isn't anger management people! The cause of my very sudden John Binger moment (Breakfeast Club reference.) is the horrible mass of evil that is currently whooping my ass. Pretty good reason, huh? Last time I was all happy and hopeful, this time the odds aren't exactly in my favor. If your getting my gif. My current fighting state sort of looks and sounds like a drunk giraffe trying to hold a sword, pat its head, and rub it's tummy all at the same time. So...pretty pathetic. Annabeth is similar, except she's a girl, so she still looks hot. A dracne slashed at my torso, I barely dodged. This went on for a while, the monster doing an awesome sword move at me, and me stumbling around waving Riptide around like a chimp with its own crap, making frog noises. Okay, wrong simile, but I'm exhausted, do you really expect my thought process to make sense?

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, and a monster-like squeal of joy behind me. But I don't really see anything that goes on around me, because I probably just got stabbed! Gods, you invisible audience members of my brain, you're so demanding!


	10. So Close

**I've been watching this british show skins, it keeps almost making me cry! This is really hard to do. I am not emotionally provoked easily, but this show, jeez...its just...I can't even...whatever.**

Annabeth

No. This can't be happening. It can't. We've been through so much, I thought these bastards wanted us to fucking save the world! Why are they taking everything away from us now? This is impossible.

Percy

You know how in the movies, when someone gets shot, everything goes silent and in slow motion. And you see people screaming silently, and the person falls, and wakes up in a hospital. Everything feels like that, except, instead of silence it's Let Him Fly by the Dixie Chicks. What? I can like country to! The other difference is that there's no chance I'm going to wake up in a hospital. How depressing...(queue blackout.)

Annabeth

I charge my way through the huge wall of monsters surrounding Percy screaming triumphant calls, "We have killed the savior! We have killed the savior!" Then I scream. And I kill them all. "Hows that for killing your savior Gaia, you crazy bitch!"

I kneel down next to Percy, then the tears come. A gruesomely beautiful silver, now red, dagger sticks out of Percy's torso. Suddenly I feel a soft touch on my cheek. "W-whats wrong w-wise girl?" His voice rasps. I gasp and look at him. His eyes are wide with worried innocence. "Nothing seaweedbrain. Nothing at all." I smile through my tears. "G-good, I hate it when y-your sad." I give a shuddered gasp at the desperation of our situation, and Percy's obliviousness to everything but me. Percy finally notices the silver blade sticking from his stomach. "Oh." He gasps in pain "Oh." "Annabeth!" he panics. His breaths grow rapid and shallow, his face grimacing in pain. "It's ok, your gonna be ok." I try to comfort him as much as I can, stroking his forehead. I feed him ambrosia and kiss him. Kiss him like there's no tomorrow, which for all we know their might not be. His eyes finally close. And I sit and cry. Because they might not open again.

Nico

When the boat finally gets close enough to the ground we all jump off and sprint as fast as we can to the glowing, shimmering doors, fading in and out of existence. We see them, we see Percy and Annabeth. They're about a-hundred feet away. We're so close.

**That was probably the most dramatic chapter I have ever written. It must be Skins. That show messes you up.**


	11. Lets get this over with,shall we?

**Im sad to say, the fic is almost ending. But dont fret! A sequel awaits!**

Leo

We stand at the entrance of the Doors of Death, screaming our heads off, but they didn't notice us. It looks like one figure is kneeling over the other. Are they...kissing?! I know they're totally in love and they recently reunited after eight months apart but this is no time to be sucking fa-wait... That is'nt kissing. It's CPR. Oh hell no.

Pov of man eating pie on the bench by the doors of death

I am having the strangest day. First, a huge flying cargo truck shoots me in the head with teeny pellets of potato! Now I witness six children screaming at nothing. I think I am going to eat my pie in the hardware store today.

Leo

Annabeth looks up from her kneeling position and finally notices the rather huge and obvious golden doors of death. She wipes away her tears and gets this look on her face. It's determined. Like if anyone got in her way they would shrivel and die just for even considering confronting her, but it's weary. It says, "I'm done with this shit, but I'm going to do it anyway, or die trying."

She picks up Percy, very gently slings him over her shoulder, and starts running. We stand in a suspensful silence on the other side. She picks up speed. This is incredibly Impressive, partly because Percy is more then six feet tall and eats like a teenage boy, and partly because she has been running her whole life and it's amazing she can still stand it.

Shes five feet away, four, three, two, the earth shakes around us and expands, creating a wall inbetween Annabeth and her freedom, so basically, it got in her way. Remember what I said about shriveling up and dying?

Annabeth

I'm mad. I'm mad as fuck. And the fact that the only thing seperating me from the outside world is a wall of fucking dirt? Well, Queen Mudface, I think your in for a taste of your own medecine. I keep running. Right through Gaia herself.

I feel cool marble underneath me, and hear screeching laughter. "I am awakening!"


	12. Too much self-sacrifice

**Sry I have not updated lately, my computer cord broke...it was traumatizing...Anyways, just a question, do any of you people actually get any of my music or movie references? No? Anyone? Also, I wrote a doctor who PJO crossover for all you whovians out there, you know who you are!**

Percy

Okay, now I don't wake up in a hospital. But it's not like I was expecting it, so whatever... But, I do wake up to a glorious view of my girlfriends ass! So...same thing! I giggle deliriously at my upside-down view of this spectacular work of art until the ground feels an extreme need to connect itself to my face. Dammit...

My gods the pain! It's like someone took my spine out from my back and replaced horizontally through my torso! So, pretty close to what actually happened! There is no way I could ever stay unconscious for this! I'll bet the universe hates me so much,that it won't even let me die until there's the slightest chance that I WILL live! "AARRGH!" Oh thank my dog...(Cause there's no way in hell that I am thanking the gods! Those guys are bitches!) My inner soundtrack is kicking in. It sounds like an Apollo power, but it's just this thing that happens, my brain plays a song that it thinks I need at the moment. Ah, Sea of Love by Cat Power. Love it...

I vaguely recognise what's going around me. My friends have formed a ring around me fighting off the attacking monsters. I'm supposed to be fighting in this battle. I Ignore the pain, forcing it into the corner of my mind reserved for the bad things. I pull myself off of the stone floor, and turn on bad ass mode. My song changes to Lonely Soul by UNKLE. I'm ready.

I notice a dirt woman in the corner of the temple, her laughs mimicking the sound of harsh winter wind. I charge through the monsters, creating a path straight towards her. And I realize what dirt and water together form. Mud. I focus in on all my inner power, the tugging sensation getting stronger. Gaea will drown in her own substance.

I think of my friends, I think of Annabeth and of my mom, of Grover and my brother Tyson, the seven, and I feel the need to save them all. This is my fatal flaw. My loyalty will cause my own demise. I let myself lose control.

Jason

The air surrounding our little air bubble is replaced with a mixture of dirt and water. My god, is Jackson sacrificing himself again?! This is getting terribly predictable. But, there's no way I'm going to let him die. He has too many people that love him. He can't afford to it.

I break myself out of the bubble, and see that it has grown into a tunnel. He's leading me to him. At least he WANTS to be saved! I run to find Percy leaning against the wall of the tunnel, his hand forcing his power out into the turmoil.

It looks like it's circulating, like when you're washing a cup, and you keep rinsing it until the water is clear, except he keeps pulling the water back in, so he won't drown the people of Greece down below. Genius! He's draining Gaea out! I look down at the weakly panting form that was causing the whirlpool. "You're smarter then you look buddy." I say gently. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He chuckles weakly. "How can I help." I bend down over him. "I have to keep the water going...until she's gone." He mutters. "I could do for some company though." he smiles wryly. I sit down next to him. "You know you can't die right?" "Yeah, Annabeth would kill me in death, but, it's me or the world you know." He says casually. "Are you always under this much pressure?" "Yeah," he chuckles, "pretty much." We sit, I try to be as comforting as possible, even though I know he isn't going to die, for all of his loved ones, I can't let him. I can see all of the power draining out of him, and I can tell he couldn't stop it if he wanted to.

I also notice the water becoming clear, Percy hardly noticing anything, keeps it going. I give him a wide smile. "You did it man." He gives a confused, "Huh?" I rip his hand away and all of his water creations disappear into thin air. "Oh yeah, I did do it, didn't I?" he says from the floor. I pick him up. "You sure did buddy. You sure did."


End file.
